Professor Elvin Gadd
Professor E. Gadd, full name Professor Elvin Gadd (sometimes Dr. E. Gadd; Japanese: オヤ・マー博士 Professor Oya Mā), is the main deuteragonist and the elderly doctor/scientist that first appears in Luigi's Mansion and is the real founder/owner of Gadd Science, Inc. He always speaks in ambiguous and weird gibberish (supplied by Kazumi Totaka, who took inspiration from Animal Crossing's "Animalese" when inventing the voice), but the translation is always provided in a text box. Storyline Luigi's Mansion (2000) In Luigi's Mansion, Luigi enters the mansion's Parlor, and is saved from ghosts by a strange old man wielding a vacuum cleaner. Professor E. Gadd reveals he lives in a house near the mansion, where he researches his favorite subject: ghosts. Luigi explains his brother Mario is missing within the house, so the professor decides to help Luigi by giving him two of his inventions, the Poltergust 3000 and the Game Boy Horror. The professor continues to help Luigi throughout the game, giving him help and tips how to suck up these pesky ghosts by shining the torch on the ghost then using the Poltergust 3000 to suck up the ghosts. After Luigi captures ALL of the portrait Ghosts (Including Boolossus and King Boo), E. Gadd puts his painting machine in reverse, making Mario return back to normal. Luigi then laughs at what happens to Mario at the end. With all of the Gold, gems, and pearls that Luigi has gained on his journey, E. Gadd used it and made the mansion bigger and more different. (Note: The Main ranking that Luigi must get in the game is Rank D) Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon Twelve years after the events of the first game, E. Gadd is working on a new invention in the Gloomy Manor in a new place called Evershade Valley. Where all of the ghosts there are friendly and kind. Some of the ghosts even help E. Gadd. after King Boo breaks the Dark Moon with his all powerful jeweled crown, all of the ghosts in Evershade Valley go bezerk and E. Gadd flees from the sight. E. Gadd takes it upon himself and decided to call Luigi and teleport him to the lab with the Pixelator. After explaining what happened to the ghosts, Luigi helps E. Gadd by getting the new and improved, Poltergust 5000, and an add-on called The Dark Light Device. From there, Luigi has to go through many challenges and five different mansions and try to defeat the boss ghosts and obtain all five Dark Moon pieces. but after gaining the fifth and final piece, King Boo stops E. Gadd's Pixelator and only transported the Dark Moon shard to the lab, leaving Luigi to enter 'The Illusion' where he has to face off King Boo. after Luigi defeats King Boo, Again, the Illusion breaks and E. Gadd goes to Luigi in Person and helps free Mario and return the Dark Moon back in the sky. As the Dark Moon has returned, E. Gadd releases ONLY the ghosts, and not the boos. Luigi, Mario, E. Gadd, Polterpup, and all of the ghosts then team up together for a victory photo and all of evershade valley is safe. E. Gadd's Research Journal Professor E. Gadd puts together a Journal on some research for creating a new being made entirely out of the goo energy made from ghosts. Entry 1 - An Accidental Discovery During his time in Evershade Valley, E. Gadd has been doing some research on some of the ghosts there. While E. Gadd was testing some of the Ghosts in the Gloomy Manor, E. Gadd was spooked by a Hider and dumped some of his 'Lunoman Greenie blended' coffee into a flask of Ghost Energy. The Blended substance transformed into a green gooey element, with E. Gadd calling it 'Goo' and upon this, E. Gadd returns to his research Entry 2 - Characteristics of 'Goo' E. Gadd then begins to test the goo. starting with fire, as the Goo suddenly reacts to it by melting, and then with water, which caused the substance to melt even more, but some of it split apart and moved away. E. Gadd then suggests that the Goo has vulnerabilities to Fire and Water. E. Gadd then does more research and sees that the substance has other characteristics as well, such as being poked or prodded will push it back, and it also moves towards nearby sounds, like it can hear it and follow it. E. Gadd then realized that he still needs to do more research on the goo. so he sits down in his chair, drinking some more of his 'Lunoman Greenie blended' coffee. Entry 3 - The Birth of Gooigi E. Gadd realized that the Goo is more than what he thought it was, but E. Gadd needs more ghosts, so he decided to teach the goo how to collect the ghosts, but the goo needs to obtain a humanoid form in order to master the Poltergust. E. Gadd tried to make a mold for the goo to take form in a metal mold that he created, It worked, only for a few moments, as the goo went back into it's original form. Believing that the goo will not take a new form without any help, so he uses Pixelator data from when Luigi used it, and converts it into an electrical signal, and then used it on the goo. The Goo then transformed into a gooey version of Luigi and the Poltergust 5000. He then calls his newest creation 'Gooigi' (a mix of Luigi and Goo) and decided that he needs more ghosts for his research. but there isn't that many ghosts in Evershade Valley so E. Gadd only has one choice left. Entry 4 - That Nostalgic Mansion + Luigi's Mansion 3DS Remake In the Luigi's Mansion remake for the Nintendo 3DS, Luigi repeats the events that happen in the original Gamecube game, but as soon as he finishes his training with the Poltergust, a screen next to E. Gadd and Luigi goes static and it turns out to be E. Gadd from the Future. Apparently, E. Gadd from the Future wanted to Update some of Gooigi's Properties to give him Capabilities that are beyond any person, but in order to do that, he needs ghosts not JUST from Evershade Valley, but also from the original mansion too. But the original mansion vanished seventeen years ago, so in order to go to the original mansion, E. Gadd from the Future decided to tinker with the Pixelator and connect it to the past and sends Gooigi to the Past. As soon as Future E. Gadd sent Gooigi to the past, Past E. Gadd allows Luigi to go along with Googi and team up to collect some ghosts along the mansion. after Luigi and Gooigi help defeat King Boo (once again in a Bowser Costume) Gooigi then returns to the future. E. Gadd considers using the past ghosts to do more research on Gooigi and the goo substance. Entry 5 - A New Power After Gooigi's trip to the past, E. Gadd uses Ghost Energy from the Ghosts from the Past Mansion to enhance Gooigi's Abilities. With the energy, E. Gadd makes it so that Gooigi can fit through Tight Spaces, while still retaining it's shape. One of the Experiments caused Gooigi to harden and making it unable to move. E. Gadd continued the Experiment and finds the right ingredients to finish his experiment and uses it on Gooigi, and testing it out on some nearby pipes, which turns out to be a success. after the next phase of the Experiment concluded, E. Gadd sat down to drink some more of his Greenie Coffee. Entry 6 - Gooigi's Weaknesses E. Gadd was testing out more on Gooigi, suggesting that he's nowhere near perfect yet. He then tries reducing the molecular bonds in the leftover Goo he still had, which turned it into a liquid. Thinking that Liquid Goo could douse flames, the plan didn't work out. then, E. Gadd tried Increasing the molecular bonds, but before he could start on the experiment, The Polterpup startled E. Gadd, resulting in him being splashed on the head with the Goo. The goo was all over his face, and hardening upon impact, almost suffocating him. before he passed out, he found himself in the showers with the water running, and the goo came off of his face. though that didn't stop his experiments, as he tested Gooigi and sees that Gooigi can go through the vents and certain tight spaces. E. Gadd then jots down that Gooigi is still vulnerable to water and fire, but isn't to Steam or Water Vapor. Gooigi's Other weaknesses include, Losing consistency upon impact by Powerful attacks, and cannot open doorknobs. E. Gadd then takes one last drink of the Lunoman Coffee as he ponders his conclusion to Gooigi's Experiment. Entry 7 - Googi's Completion E. Gadd makes one last journal Entry before concluding his Gooigi experiment. E. Gadd tries to make Gooigi sneak up on a ghost, but instead, it charges after the ghost. E. Gadd was experimenting more, as to how to Control Gooigi. so he invented a chip and inserted it into Gooigi and allowed E. Gadd to dictate Gooigi's actions with a controller. When E. Gadd used the controller, Gooigi walked towards the direction that he indicated. but then he came across some issues when Gooigi tried to use the Poltergust. When Gooigi tried to use the Poltergust, Instead of using the vacuum function, he instead used the Strobulb. When E. Gadd finally got Gooigi to use the Vacuum, Gooigi couldn't stop as things kept getting sucked up, including E. Gadd's hair The vaccuum was sucking E. Gadd in Fully, but before E. Gadd went inside the Poltergust, he accidentally knocked over a bucket of water, and caused Gooigi to melt. With the experiment failing, E. Gadd then instead tries to put his own consciousness into Gooigi to control him from there. E. Gadd also planned on making a brand new Poltergust, called the Poltergust G-00, for Gooigi to be stored in when he's not in use. Upon wearing the newly designed Poltergust, E. Gadd put on the Poltergust and transferred his consciousness into Gooigi, and then back again. Before E. Gadd could sit back down and drink more of his Greenie Coffee, he received a letter, saying that he was invited to stay for a few nights at the luxurious hotel called 'The Last Resort', which E. Gadd accepted the letter and heads into his old vintage car and takes Gooigi with him, as well as all the Ghosts and boos he collected from the Past Mansion and Evershade Valley. Luigi's Mansion 3 To be added later. Trivia *The doctor's name is a pun of the word "egad" which is a word of surprise. *Whenever the professor says Luigi in the textbook, he will always say Ruīji (The Japanese term for Luigi) *In his Journal entries for the Luigi's Mansion 3DS Remake, and Luigi's Mansion 3, he always tends to drink a blend of Coffee with a mix of slime energy from a Greenie Ghost. he usually drinks the coffee blend whenever he stops thinking about his ideas, which suggests that the blend makes him more smarter. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:E. Gadd Category:Professor E.Gadd Category:Humans Category:People Category:Professors Category:Males Category:Luigi's Mansion 3